Goodbye Wisdom Teeth, Hello Faberry
by Pensfan87
Summary: Quinn watches Rachel after she has her wisdom teeth removed.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

A/N: This story is based off of the following prompt. Quinn is girl 1 and Rachel is girl 2.

Rachel and Quinn are ex girlfriends, but they're still very much friends with a LOT of sexual tension that still flirt a lot.

One day girl1 has to take care of girl2 because girl2's parents are out of town and she just had her wisdom teeth taken out, therefore she's all drugged up and loopy.

girl2, being all loopy, starts hitting on girl1 and talking really dirty about things they used to do to each other when they still went out, or things she had always wanted to do and didn't get the chance. maybe even girl2 starts straddling girl1 and tells her to just take her, girl1 trying to resist (because 1- girl2 is not in her best mind and 2- they're supposed to be broken up) but failing.

happy ending, please?

"Come on Rach, let's get you home," Quinn said to Rachel as the brunette climbed out of the dentist chair. Rachel nodded and began shuffling towards the door.

"Here is her pain medication. She took one already, and should be feeling the effects soon. She can take another one in a few hours if she needs too," the dentist said as he handed Quinn a pill bottle. She thanked him then followed after Rachel.

"Where are my keys Quinn?" Rachel asked when they got to her car.

"No driving for you," Quinn said as she sat down in the driver's seat. Rachel was still standing outside the car pouting. "Rachel, you're on pain medication you're not supposed to drive."

"But Quinnie I feel fine. I just can't feel my mouth," Rachel said as a smile grew on her face. Quinn got out of the car, opened Rachel's door and helped her get in the car. Then Quinn returned to her side of the car and got in. Rachel was already messing with the radio when the pulled out of their parking space. "We should bake a cake when we get home, or maybe climb a tree, or bake a cake while we climb the tree ," Rachel continued speaking and Quinn stopped listening.

"Rachel, when we get to your house we are sitting on the couch and watching a movie. The only place you're allowed to go is the bathroom," Quinn said when Rachel stopped talking.

"You're no fun, Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed as she began pouting again, Quinn rolled her eyes.

They rode in silence until they got to Rachel's house. When Quinn parked the car and got out Rachel stayed in her seat. "Rachel Barbra Berry, if you don't get out of the car we are not watching Funny Girl," Quinn called from the porch. That got Rachel out of the car quickly, but she tripped once she got in the house. Quinn tried not to laugh at Rachel, but was unsuccessful. Rachel tried to glare at her, but began laughing as well. Quinn pulled Rachel off of the floor and guided her to the couch and sat her down. Quinn started Funny Girl for Rachel and went to find something to eat for lunch. "Do you need anything before I sit down?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded then spoke, "A pony."

Quinn smiled, "Not gonna happen."

"But Quinn," Rachel whined, "You're here to do what I want."

"Not exactly. I'm here to take care of you and make sure you don't do anything stupid while your dads are away," Quinn said as she sat down on the couch with her food.

When Quinn was finished eating Rachel instantly had her head on Quinn's lap. Quinn shifted, but didn't push Rachel away. "You're so pretty Quinn," Rachel said then giggled. Rachel lifted her hand up to touch Quinn's face, but Quinn pushed it away. Rachel laughed and tried to do it again with the same results. "My mouth hurts," Rachel mumbled.

Quinn got up to get her more pain medication, but when she got back to the family room Rachel wasn't there. "I look like a chipmunk," Quinn heard Rachel say from the bathroom. Quinn knocked on the door, "You can't come in Quinn. I look ugly, and you're pretty and ugly people and pretty people can't be friends, and you used to be a cheerleader and I'm just a loser in Glee and they're not supposed to be friends either, and I want to be on Broadway and I can't be on Broadway if I look like a Chipmunk unless they turn Alvin and the Chipmunks into a show, then I could do it because I look like a chipmunk, what chipmunk would I be though, I'd probably be a Chipette because they're girls, Brittany is my favorite because she wears pink and pink is my favorite color, you should dye your hair pink..."

"Rachel please stop talking," Quinn said interrupting Rachel, "Yes you look like a chipmunk, but that's because you just had your wisdom teeth out. You are not ugly and I doubt Alvin and the Chipmunks will ever be on Broadway, but you will be. And I will not be dyeing my hair pink. " Quinn moved away from the door so Rachel could come out and take more pain medicine.

When Rachel came back to the couch Quinn was already sitting. Rachel flopped on the couch next to Quinn and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. "Hey baby," Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear. Rachel wrapped Quinn's arm around her. Quinn just sat there. They had been broken up for a few months, but they were still attracted to each other. "Remember when we used to go out and then come home to make out in my room? We should do that again, Quinn, you're so hot," Rachel said as she placed a kiss to Quinn's neck.

"Rach, you're high on pain killers. Stop," Quinn said.

"It'll be fun Quinn. Remember that time you ate me out. That felt so good Quinn. You should do that again," Rachel continued to whisper in Quinn's ear. "How would you feel if I said I wasn't wearing any underwear?" Quinn shifted in her seat and debated telling Rachel to stop. That idea left her head when Rachel began sucking on her neck. Quinn moaned and Rachel continued. "What about that time we had sex in my backyard? You were so pretty that night Quinn. I was bad at being quiet that night though so you had to keep kissing me so my dads wouldn't hear us. You know they aren't going to be home this weekend. We could do so much this weekend." At the mention of Rachel's dads Quinn came back to reality. Rachel's dads had asked her to take care of Rachel that weekend because they trusted Quinn not to take advantage of a drugged up Rachel.

"Rachel, we're not together anymore. We can't do this," Quinn said as she got off the couch. Rachel grabbed her hands and pulled her back down onto the couch.

"Don't you want me?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Of course I want you," Quinn said. Once the words left her mouth Rachel had her laying on the couch. Rachel's lips were attached to hers. Quinn hated herself for saying that. "Rach stop," Quinn said. Rachel sat up but she was straddling Quinn. "You were my first girlfriend and I will love you forever, but this can't happen right now." Rachel began pouting.

"I bought a strap-on right before we broke up, and we never got a chance to use it," Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear. "You're so hot and I'm so turned on right now." Quinn began to abandon all hope of resisting. "Please baby. Just one time," Rachel begged. Quinn swallowed and nodded.

Rachel pulled Quinn off the couch and led her upstairs. Once in Rachel's room Rachel began digging around her closet until she found what she was looking for. Rachel threw the strap-on to Quinn. "Go in the bathroom and put that on. I'll be waiting for when you get back," Rachel said. Quinn went to the bathroom and couldn't help but laugh at the craziness of her situation. She was being asked by her super high ex-girlfriend to put on a strap-on and have sex.

Quinn was nervous when she walked out of the bathroom. She knew she was basically taking advantage of Rachel even though Rachel was begging to be taken advantage of. She knocked on Rachel's door before walking in. Rachel's lips were attached to Quinn's once Quinn crossed the threshold. Rachel's hand wrapped around the strap-on and Quinn moaned as she gave it a little tug. "That feels so good Rachel, please don't stop," Quinn said.

"I won't stop till you're inside me," Rachel responded. Quinn nodded and began sucking on one of Rachel's nipples while playing with the other one. Rachel moaned and begged Quinn to continue.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, baby?" Quinn asked as Rachel pulled Quinn on top of her. Quinn slipped a hand between Rachel's legs and felt the wetness. Quinn knew Rachel's body was ready for this, but Quinn wasn't sure she wanted it anymore.

"Take me Quinn," Rachel said and Quinn worked her way inside inch by inch. Quinn pulled out and began thrusting in and out. "So good Quinn. So so so so goooood," Rachel moaned as Quinn got into a rhythm. Rachel's fingers were digging into Quinn's back and Quinn went faster. Quinn kissed Rachel as Rachel began to squirm underneath her. "I think I'm getting close Quinn," Rachel moaned.

"Do you want me to stop?" Quinn asked. She knew she risked killing the mood, but it was worth asking when she felt Rachel's legs wrap around her waist and pull her in closer. Quinn started rubbing Rachel's clit quickly and Rachel clawed at her back even more. Quinn kissed her as she pinched Rachel's clit and felt her come undone. Quinn wished she could have felt Rachel tighten around her, but settled for seeing it on Rachel's face. Quinn continued to thrust until she felt herself come undone, she collapsed on top of Rachel.

Quinn felt bad as she pulled out of Rachel. "We shouldn't have done that Rach," Quinn whispered as she got out of Rachel's bed.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I shouldn't have pressured you," Rachel was thinking more clearly as the pain medication began to wear off.

"Rach, I should be apologizing to you. I basically took advantage of you when you were drugged up. I should have said no, but instead of listening to my conscious I did what my body wanted me to do, because I still love you so much Rachel. I'm sorry for what we just did I should have been more responsible," Quinn said with more honesty than she's ever had before. Quinn wiped tears from her eyes. Rachel got out of bed and walked over to Quinn. She wrapped her arms around the blond and held her.

"I love you too Quinn," Rachel said. "I'm glad we did that. It made me realize that I was stupid for breaking up with you and I think we should get back together."

"Is that the pain killers talking again?" Quinn asked with a laugh as she wiped more tears from her eyes. Rachel shook her head and squeezed Quinn tightly, "I'd like to get back together too."

"Let's do it then Quinn. Let's get back together and be happy," Rachel said.

"Rachel, please just tell me that you are being serious and that you will still want this once the pain killers are out of your system," Quinn begged.

"Of course Quinn. I love you. I never stopped loving you and nothing could make me happier than being your girlfriend again," Rachel said as she kissed Quinn's cheek.

"Okay, okay I'm getting sick of your pestering. So I guess I'll suffer through being your girlfriend," Quinn said sarcastically. Unfortunately Rachel was still slightly high and was unable to tell Quinn was joking. She burst into tears and stepped away from Quinn. "Rach, I didn't mean it like that, I was being sarcastic," Rachel nodded and Quinn took her hand. "Let's go watch another movie and get our cuddle on," Quinn said as she handed Rachel her clothes.

Once the pair was dressed Quinn led Rachel down the stairs. Rachel kissed her as she sat down on the couch. "Any requests?" Quinn asked. Rachel shook her head. "Good because I wasn't going to listen to you any way," Quinn said as she stuck her tongue out at Rachel, who was now curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Quinn couldn't help but smile when she saw how cute Rachel looked. "How do you feel about Funny Girl?" Quinn asked.

"We already watched that today. I know it's not your favorite movie so we don't have to watch it again," Rachel said.

"I know, but it's your favorite movie and you're not feeling well so I'll watch it again in the hope it makes you feel better," Quinn said and Rachel smiled.

"Come over here and cuddle with me," Rachel said once Quinn hit play. Quinn rushed over to the couch and laid down behind Rachel and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Rachel intertwined their finger and the laid there listening to each other's breathing until the fell asleep.

When Rachel's dads came home the next afternoon Quinn and Rachel were still sleeping on the couch. They looked at the sleeping girls and smiled. "I believe you now owe me fifty dollars," Hiram said to his husband who laughed.

"You have no proof that they are together," Leroy said not wanting to hand over the money.

"Honey, all those two needed was sometime alone before they got back together. And if I'm not mistaken that's a hickey on Quinn's neck," Hiram said. Leroy nodded and handed his husband the money before walking out of the room so they wouldn't wake the sleeping girls.


End file.
